


I'm Glad You're Back

by shiverfawkes



Series: The Logan speaks Spanish Ensemble [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: Breathing in, he allowed himself to smile. This was okay. His breathing slowed, and he was able to slip his phone back in his pocket as he scanned the room.Then he saw them.Immediately he made a dash for them, and they did the same.The add on to Os Echo De Menos





	I'm Glad You're Back

The airport was crowded. Logan feared for how Virgil would be coping in such an environment as he waited just before the security check in business ahead of him.

He was fidgeting with his phone, not actually doing anything on the device, but flipping it over in his hand’s nervously. He hadn’t slept a wink last night, the anticipation of seeing his lovers after nearly a week without him had kept him buzzing with excitement, or so to speak. His insomnia kicked in and he ended up getting enough work done to take the next day off, seeing as he already had this one under his belt.

He’d dressed somewhat nicely, the black and navy bomber jacket had been a gift from Virgil, his shoes from Patton and his necklace from Roman. He wasn’t a jewellery person per say, but this was more so sentimental than a fashion statement.

They’d been so supportive over the phone, but Logan couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe they were upset with him.

Though, he knew if he kept thinking in that manner, that Joan would find a way to slap him through the phone. They could be scary when they desired to.

It was funny, he was acting like Virgil, anxiously tapping his foot, and biting his lip as every possible outcome ran through his head. So, he made an effort to clear his mind and think about things in their simplest form. He found it easy to work out scenarios that way.

They were not mad at him.

They couldn’t wait to see him.

He couldn’t wait to see them.

Theoretically nothing was out of order.

Breathing in, he allowed himself to smile. This was okay. His breathing slowed, and he was able to slip his phone back in his pocket as he scanned the room.

Then he saw them.

Immediately he made a dash for them, and they did the same.

He was surrounded in warmth as the three of them smothered him, even Virgil after he’d set down his violin gently.

Roman locked him in a passionate embrace, lips locked, and held dramatically and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he was pulled closer. Patton kissed his face all over, giggling to Logan’s objections as he did so, knowing the other man secretly enjoyed it, before pecking him on the lips softly. Virgil opted for a less mushy approach and brought him into a tight embrace, pressing his lips gently to Logan’s neck before letting go, he wasn’t the biggest sportier of PDA and as much as he would have loved to make out with his boyfriend there and then, he figured he best leave it until they were home.

In defence of his thoughts, Logan had suggested the idea in his phone call the night before.

Some people awed or were disgusted by the blatant public displays of affection but none of them cared, they missed Logan and Logan most certainly missed them.

“I missed you so much.” Logan spoke, he was red to his ears and he wasn’t ashamed of it, if they weren’t in public he would have done so much more.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Virgil muttered, his pale cheeks tinted pink, and he bent to pick up his stuff again, as did the others.

“Look at you, being Mister Poetic.” Patton giggled, nudging the emo in the side lightly to which he scowled, poorly hiding a grin.

Roman smiled, as Logan grabbed his satchel bag, slinging it over his shoulder to ease the work on the prince. “How has work been?” He asked Logan, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“Satisfactory, I got enough done that I can take tomorrow off in addition to today.” Logan replied as they piled into the car, Patton in shotgun (because “ _I totally called it, Roman just doesn’t want to admit that he lost!”_ ) and Virgil and Roman in the back. Their fingers interlocked resting on the middle seat, and Logan couldn’t help but smile as he glanced at them in the rear-view mirror.

“That’s amazing Lo’, so what’s the plan for today?” Patton asked.

“Whatever you would like to do, I suggest a movie marathon as we all seem to enjoy those, or we could potentially begin a new series.” Logan replied, gripping the steering wheel.

“I'm down for movies.”

“As am I, though only if it includes Disney!” Roman added, poignantly, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Do you know who you’re dating? Of course, there’ll be Disney.” The emo replied.

Patton grinned, turning in his seat to look behind him. “We’re totally wearing onesies for this.” He said, a gleam in his eyes as he began to get excited for it, he adored spending time with his three boys. Especially when it included onesies.

Logan rolled his eyes fondly. He loved these idiots.

“How was the show?” He asked quietly, as the radio hummed softly in the background, mostly for Virgil’s benefit but he’d gotten into the habit of leaving it on.

Roman smiled. “It was spectacular, both of them did amazingly, but I, of course, was the star. They loved us, truly Logan.” He spoke passionately, if not slightly egotistically, in depth about the performance, and how not even one hiccup occurred throughout their set.

Logan couldn’t help but feel the guilt rising up in his stomach.

“That sounds wonderful, my apologies again for not making it.” He bit his lip, tightening his grip around the steering wheel as he stared forward. They hadn’t long to go until they reached their home.

“Specs, you okay?” Virgil asked. “if you need us to repeat what we said last night we’ll gladly do it.”

“I'm quite alright, darling.” Logan replied, offering a small smile into the mirror trying to reassure himself as much as the others. “What movie shall we watch first?” He asked in a dreadful attempt to change the subject.

Luckily Roman bought it and he no longer had to worry about negative thoughts and feelings as his listened to his lovers bicker playfully about what film was the best to watch.

They ended up pilled together on the sofa, in matching onesies, watching Winnie the Pooh.

After Patton had learned about Logan’s shared love of the pyjama’s, he figured that the other two probably like them as well. And set about coordinating a matching onesie set that they could all wear on movie nights.

Whilst it wasn’t too late in the evening, they were still watching movies, and three of them were running on a different time zone and the forth was sleep deprived, so they would probably end up falling asleep anyway. Wearing the pyjamas was simply more convenient. Or at least that’s what Patton Argued.

He wore a Winnie the Pooh onesie. Chosen by the others for him because he was the most lovable, squishable, and appealing of the four of them.

Roman donned a Tigger onesie. He was the bounciest, peppiest and most self-confident of the quartet, he often bit off more than he could chew but always fixed it in the end.

Virgil was Eeyore. He may be the moodiest, but he is also the most sensible and down to earth and is integral to the whole narrative.

And Logan was Owl. The onesie took some finding, but Patton thought it was perfect, Logan was smart and caring, and often waffled for too long or said to much but always looked out for those he cared about.

So, there they sat, cuddled against one another, watching the film intently even though at this point all of them could mouth every word of the script.

Patton was playing with Virgil’s hair, knowing that it calmed him and made him sleepy. Virgil was holding Logan’s hand, tracing patterns over his knuckles even when his eyes drooped shut. Logan had his arm around Roman, who had fallen asleep in the first half hour, cuddling into the other man’s chest.

The TV was quiet, the soft figures merely blurs as Virgil removed both Logan and Patton’s glasses. Knowing they would all end up falling asleep here

“Los amo, todos ustedes son queridos por mí. I'm glad you’re back.” Logan murmured sleepily, as he began to drift off, feeling at home in the arms of his boyfriends. Feeling at comfort with their company once more. Feeling content now they were with him again.

The guilt in his stomach had melted away now they were here.

All that mattered was that he was with them now, and that’s exactly where he was.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 


End file.
